Colt M1911 Pistol
The Colt M1911 pistol was a semi-automatic handgun used by the US armed forces from 1911 to 1985. History Designed by famous gun designer John Browning, the M1911 is the first pistol been used by all branches of U.S. military. Its eventually replaced in 1985, largely by Baretta M92, designated M9, along with Glock 17 and SIG Sauer P220 series. It is still produced by many companies today including Colt, Kimber, and Remmington. It is produced in both traditional design, and modern updated variants, including increased magazine capacity, and fiber optic sights and picantinny rail systems to mount more attachments. It is still frequently used in the American military, especially Special Operations units. It was first deployed by the US in the First World War and also saw service in all the theatres of WWII. It fired a .45 caliber ACP round (Automatic Colt Pistol) from a seven round detachable magazine, similar to modern-day pistols, but its .45 cailber round makes it very powerful, the gun is pretty lethal in 200 yards, at at that distance, one .45 ACP round has a good chance to stop an enemy soldier and it packs more punch than the M1 Carbine. It was exclusively issued to officers, NCO's, and service personnel that preventing them using service rifles, but later in WW2, its in most G.I.'s hands. The weapon continued to be produced and was favored by US forces due to its high stopping power, reliability and ability to withstand harsh conditions. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay In Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 the Colt 1911 is called the 'US .45 Pistol' and it's the first weapon that the player encounters and also serves as your first sidearm in the second level in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood after you pick it up. It is used by the player in the first levels of both Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 and Earned in Blood, in some levels you will have to rely on this and German weapons to survive. The gun is also used by several non-playable characters such as Leggett at the end of the first game. The gun has also made an appearance in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, as known as Death pistol. Though the death pistol already made its appearance in RtH 30. Most of the time in the campaign, you probably would not be using this firearm. Its useful features include its magazine (havine one less round than the M1 Garand) and the incredible power of the sidearm in close ranges. In tight spots, and especially if you're flanking the enemy, this weapon simply acts like a shotgun. You can effectively wipe out two enemies with one magazine at close ranges, though its flimsy sight is questionable. The Colt also has relatively light recoil compared to rifles, but the gun is quite unstable to aim in player's hands due to the realistic nature of the game, so it is definitely not a weapon for medium or long range, in Hell's Highway, the M1911 is much more effective, and it is a good backup gun if your both weapons are out of ammo (you cannot requst ammo in Hell's Highway) In Hell's highway, the Death Pistol will be Bakers standard sidearm and can be used throughout the game. Its German counterpart is Walther P38, though it's only appears in cutscenes. Characters who use it: * Everyone each has 1,mostly in their holsters. ru:M1911 Category:Weapons Category:American Weapons